


Reaching an Understanding

by dwl (danceswithlife)



Series: Archie and Daniel meet the justiciary. [1]
Category: A Charm of Magpies Series - K. J. Charles, Think of England - K. J. Charles
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithlife/pseuds/dwl
Summary: Now established as professional and personal partners Daniel and Archie are chasing a villain when he is...killed...by Esther Gold, now head of the justiciary. Words are exchanged, followed by the beginning of a possible grudging respect. New characters: Esther and Dan's twenty-something twins, following in their parents' footsteps. This is a crossover fanfic featuring characters from two of K. J. Charles' series.





	Reaching an Understanding

Archie and the other two men moved away from the drama unfolding in the smelly London alley. All three stopped short of leaning on the grimy wall, but put distance between themselves and the man and woman yelling at each other in front of them. 

Archie wasn’t sure what he had just seen, but Daniel was infuriated. He had assumed the posture that usually meant he thought someone was trying to make a fool of him. 

The middle-aged woman with the fly-away hair took a half step closer to him. “You doubt the evidence of your own eyes? Would you like to go back and look again at the pile of slime?”

Daniel’s gaze narrowed. “Eyes can be fooled. Just ask anyone at a vaudeville show.”

The woman straightened to her full height. It wasn’t terribly impressive, although she was practically giving off sparks, Archie thought. 

“Are you accusing me of being a charlatan, you officious git?”

Both men next to him groaned. 

Archie looked at them. Like him and Daniel they were a dark and light contrast. 

“That’s done it,” said the African man. “She’s going to take him apart.”

Archie, with a great deal of experience, said, “I rather doubt that.” 

And indeed, Daniel now took a half step toward her. “I need that man. He has important evidence that will help take some very bad people off the street. What have you done with him?”

She sniffed. “He wasn’t a man. He was a monster, and I destroyed him. You will have to find your evidence elsewhere.”

Now Archie stood up straight. They had been chasing this villain for weeks. His two companions looked at him a bit warily. The dark man said, “Easy now, mate. She means it. He’s slime now. But you may be able to find whoever he was working for. We’re looking for him as well. What he was using that creature for is not allowed, you know.”

Archie looked at them, then at her. “Not allowed by whom? Who is she anyway?”

“The blond man shrugged. “We’re called in by the police when awful things are happening that they can’t explain. She is in charge of the squad that deals with them.” 

Archie had thought that was their job. He wondered if his uncle knew about these people. “Does this squad have a name?”

They were both silent. Then, “You will have to ask her.” The blond man smiled a charming smile at him, held out the bag in his hand and said, “Fancy a chestnut? I think it’s best to let them resolve this, don’t you?” 

“No thank you,” he said stiffly. “And I am also capable of resolving this.” He glanced at the two angry people in front of him. “However, I admit I’d rather not get in the middle of that.”

Daniel was angry enough to be yelling at her in Yiddish. It took a lot to get him to that state. 

She glared at him and said, “I don’t speak that debased language.” 

That stopped him. “You are an educated Jew who doesn’t speak our people’s language? It is not debased. We have written and taught in it for centuries!” 

She closed her mouth and evaluated him again. Then, eyes closed, she also began to speak in another language. Daniel’s eyes got big. His blond fellow spectator said, with his hands in his hair, “That’s Hebrew. Jews don’t speak Hebrew unless they are doing ritual.” 

His friend looked at him quickly, “Is she--?”

“No. I think she’s just showing off. But I only read Hebrew. I can’t speak it.”

A new voice said, “It’s hymn of praise, not an incantation.”

All three of them turned around, and the blond said, with relief, “Isaac.” 

“Crispin.” He nodded at the African. “Ned.” Then at Archie. “I am Isaac Gold. That is my mother, Mrs. Esther Gold. Who are you and who is he?” He gestured at Daniel. 

Archie considered him. He was much younger than Ned and Crispin, but they clearly deferred to him. Maybe he could get some answers. He stuck out his hand. 

“I’m Captain Archie Curtis, retired. That’s Daniel da Silva. We are private investigators who were tracking the man your mother engaged.” That was their cover story. 

Gold took it. “Pleased to meet you, Captain.” 

“Curtis is fine,” Archie said. He looked at the other two.

“This is Ned Hall and Crispin Tredarloe, two of our associates.” 

They both willingly shook hands with him. 

At that moment, his mother fell silent and Daniel said with a quiet that Archie knew meant he was very upset. “We do not speak Hebrew outside of Temple or Torah studies.”

“I do,” she said. “I use Kabbalah in my work.”

Crispin and Ned started. “Why is she telling him that?” Crispin muttered.

Isaac replied. “Because we rarely encounter educated Jews who do a similar kind of work. She is hoping to establish a connection with him.” 

Ned grinned. “So she was showing off.”

Isaac shrugged. “Say rather, establishing her bona fides in a way likely to catch his attention.” 

Archie saw that it had caught Daniel’s attention. He said to Mrs. Gold, “You use medieval gibberish in your work? How?”

She folded her arms across her chest. “If Yiddish is not debased perhaps Kabbalah is not gibberish.” It was a challenge.

Daniel glanced at Archie, who dipped his chin ever so slightly. Gold noticed, however. But Daniel turned back to Mrs. Gold. 

“Our office is across town. Do you have a place we can talk?”

She looked at her son, who said, “Father has closed his surgery for the day. He would probably like to be part of this conversation.”

“And your sister?”

“She was there when I left to find you.” 

She looked at Daniel. “I don’t know your name, sir.”

Gold stepped forward. “Mother, this is Mr. Daniel da Silva. His associate is Captain Archie Curtis, retired. He said to call him Curtis.”

“I’m pleased to meet you both.”

Archie said, “Da Silva, this is Isaac Gold.” Then he introduced the other two as well. 

Mrs. Gold said to her subordinates, “You may attend if you wish.”

“I would like to,” said Crispin. “But I want to go change first.” He looked at Ned, who nodded. “Can we meet you there?”

“Yes.”

“Shall I bring meat pies.”

Mrs. Gold glanced at Daniel. “Will chicken do for you?”

“Yes, thank you. But Curtis can bring food as well for us.”

“Next time,” she said firmly.

Daniel nodded. “Very well. Thank you for your hospitality.”

Archie asked, “What do we do about the remains?”

“Nothing,” replied Mrs. Gold. “In this alley they are unlikely to be noticed. If they are, no one will understand them anyway. Let’s move back to the main street and find a cab.” 

When they arrived at their destination, Archie said, “Allow me to take care of this? You are having us in your home and at your table.”

She inclined her head. “Very well, Mr. Curtis. Thank you.”

They went inside.

**End of part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a draft of the beginning of a longer fanfic. It took hold of me today, so I want to get it out of my head so I can work tomorrow. It's set in about 1906, a couple of years after Daniel and Archie meet, and about 25 years after the end of the Charm of Magpie series. No, Stephen and Lucien are not in it. They are still somewhere in the east enjoying their freedom. But they may be mentioned in upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
